Atisbo de dolor
by JessJe Yaoi
Summary: Una de las más grandes tragedias que el Caballero de la Noche sufrió en su carrera. Un amigo cercano le ayuda a confrontar su dolor. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personaje favorito" del foro "Los héroes del mañana". Les invito a participar.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personaje favorito" del foro "Los héroes del mañana". Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics, la historia está basada en los hechos de Batman: Under the Red Hood, y el episodio "Para el hombre que lo tiene todo", de la primera temporada de Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada._**

* * *

 **Atisbo de Dolor**

-Me han informado que el mal tiempo ha empeorado. Lamentablemente el vuelo se atrasará una hora más. ¿Necesita alguna cosa? ¿Un café, tal vez? –le sugiere amablemente la encargada del aeropuerto. Sin voltear a verla, simplemente mueve negativamente la cabeza. La mujer baja la mirada, con tristeza. –Bien. Si necesita alguna cosa, lo que sea, estaré afuera. Disculpe la demora, Sr. Wayne.

La mujer se retira de la habitación, apenada, dejando al millonario, solo, frente a esa caja caoba. Pasan algunos minutos, sin que Bruce mueva un músculo. Finalmente se pone de pie y va hacia el ataúd frío. Levanta su mano, pero queda aturdido al ver como esta tiembla sin parar. Cierra el puño y la regresa a la misma posición. No se atreve mirar. Siente temor de soñar despierto, y ver los ojos de Jason abiertos, reclamándole por no salvarle.

No fue el suficiente esfuerzo. No bastó. _¡Qué idiota fui!_ , se decía desconsolado. _¿Cómo pude descuidarlo así? ¿Cómo lo pude dejar a merced de ese maldito payaso? ¿Por qué lo involucré en mi mundo? Lo saqué de las calles para que tuviese una vida con sentido, y lo llevé a la muerte. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?_

Buscar a Joker. Eso debía hacer. Encontrarlo y destruirlo. Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía? Eso no devolvería la vida a Jason, ni borraría el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-No fue tu culpa –escuchó detrás suyo.

No volvió su vista. Gruñó, -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Clark fue hacia él. Puso su mano en el hombro de Bruce, pero este lo quitó de un manotazo, furioso. -¡¿Te hice una pregunta?!

Superman no se inmutó, aunque tampoco se molestó, ¿cómo podría en ese momento? –Alfred me contó lo de Jason. Hizo bien, no es bueno que estés solo, en otro país y pasando este dolor.

-Estoy bien, Kent. Ahora largo, quiero estar solo. –le responde.

-No Bruce, no estás bien. Acabas de perder a uno de tus hijos. Estamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Estamos? ¿A quiénes les contaste? –increpa molesto.

-Por el momento, solo lo saben Diana y Oliver, pero estoy seguro que los demás…

Bruce no lo dejó terminar. Con furia lo señaló, -Por una razón mantuve a Robin al margen de la Liga. Te prohíbo que hagas comentarios sobre él al resto.

-Pero Bruce, somos tus amigos.

-¡Entonces, joder, se mi amigo y cumple con mis deseos, por una vez en tu vida!

Clark asintió. –Ahora, vete de una vez.

Bruce fue a su asiento y se sentó sin decir mayor cosa. Pero en vez de irse, su amigo fue y se sentó a su lado.

-Te dije que te fueras, Clark –le dice con una voz más suave.

El kriptoniano suspiró agotado, -Cuando papá murió, tú y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos aún. Sin embargo, estuviste ahí, conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Bruce baja sus defensas en ese momento, -No es lo mismo Clark. Tu padre no fue asesinado por un infeliz desquiciado que buscaba vengarse de ti. Además, le dijiste… -en ese momento, dejó de hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, no importa.

-Bruce, cuando pasó lo de mi papá, me acompañaste en mi dolor. No tengo hijos, creo que nunca sabré lo que es tener uno, pero sé lo que Dick y Jason significan para ti. Así que no me pidas que me vaya, porque no pienso dejarte solo. Si quieres… no hablaré, pero al menos déjame acompañarte estas horas.

Finalmente, Bruce no insistió. Pasaron tres horas más hasta que dieron autorización para el despegue. Ambos entraron al jet privado que los llevaría a Gotham, junto al ataúd de Jason Todd.

Después de esa breve conversación en el aeropuerto, ninguno dijo nada más, hasta que el avión entró a espacio norteamericano.

Aunque le dijo no saber lo que era ser padre, si había llegado a tener noción de lo que era, y el dolor que significaba perderlo. Van – El, aquel hijo que tuvo en el sueño provocado por la Piedad Oscura. Aun ahora, después de varios años, no lo había olvidado.

Los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en silencio, hasta que Bruce habló. –Murió y no le dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo orgulloso que estaba de él y… lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Él lo sabía.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque hay cosas que no se dice con palabras, solo se sienten Bruce.

Fue un instante en que por primera vez el Hombre de Acero vio en los ojos del Caballero de la Noche el atisbo de una lágrima, que no llegó a caer. Porque el hombre frío y duro que tenía enfrente, llevaba a cuestas una maldición, encerrar su dolor, aunque lo estuviese quemando por dentro.

* * *

 **Tres semanas después**

 _"_ _Después de una terrible persecución por las calles de Gotham City, finalmente se da la captura del criminal psicópata conocido como el Joker, pero no va a prisión ni a Arkham. Sorprendentemente, y como pueden ver en las imágenes, la policía tuvo que llamar una ambulancia, pero esta vez no para las víctimas del Joker, sino para el mismo. Fuentes cercanas a GPD indican que Batman golpeó salvajemente al psicópata, hasta dejarlo en condición crítica. Se sabe que durante tres semanas, Batman fue protagonista de disturbios y choques con rufianes en la búsqueda de este criminal, hasta dejarlo casi sin nexos y detuvo violentamente a varios de sus secuaces. Nunca antes vimos un Batman tan agresivo y salvaje, hasta el día de hoy, que finalmente se captura a Joker. Aunque para la gran mayoría es un alivio que el nefasto criminal haya sido detenido y sienten que las calles de Gotham ahora serán más seguras, muchos temen el nuevo accionar del Caballero de la Noche. Sin embargo, el comisionando James Gordon aún no da una versión oficial al respecto. Informa en la zona Vicky Vale para Gotham News"_

-Debemos detenerlo –exclama John al apagar el monitor. –Batman está fuera de control.

Con ella estaban Flash, J'onn y Superman. El velocista bajó la mirada, -Sé que el Murciélago ha estado fuera de sí, pero hay que entenderlo, ese payaso ha hecho mucho daño.

-Eso no justifica la violencia extrema a la que ha llegado con tal de detenerlo Flash –le responde J'onn. –Incluso nosotros debemos respetar ciertos límites.

Superman se quedaba en silencio escuchando a sus compañeros hablar, y entendió que debía actuar, pero ¿cómo?

-Intentaré hablar con él. –les dice, pero Linterna blofea, -Vamos Clark, ¿realmente crees que puedas si quiera hablar con él? Lleva casi un mes sin aparecerse en La Atalaya. No contesta los mensajes, ni aun cuando han sido de vida o muerte. Creo que Bruce ya llegó al borde de la locura.

-¡Me niego aceptar algo así John! –le increpa Superman. Luego baja el tono, al ver los rostros de sus compañeros. –Yo me encargaré de esto.

* * *

Al llegar a la Baticueva, se acercó a su sillón, frente a la pantalla, se sentó, quitándose la máscara y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. _"Finalmente, está hecho, Jason"._

Encendió el monitor, y abrió la carpeta con las fotografías de su protegido. Escuchó los pasos de Alfred que venían hacia él, pero los ignoró.

-Amo Bruce, ¿cómo está? –le pregunta suavemente, mientras le acerca una bandeja con comida. Él no le responde y sigue viendo las imágenes que lentamente va pasando en el monitor.

-Creo que sería bueno que comiera. Lleva días sin ingerir algo decente.

Le pone la bandeja a un lado y se queda a su lado, esperando alguna reacción. –Señor Bruce, por favor debe comer.

-Déjalo ahí, Alfred. Puedes irte.

-Señor, he perdido la cuenta del número de bandejas que he encontrado sin tocar las últimas semanas, no me iré hasta que coma algo.

-Vete Alfred –le dice seriamente. El anciano se aleja cabizbajo, pero luego lo vuelve a ver, -Él no habría querido que se autodestruyera de esa forma, ni Jason ni sus padres. Recuérdelo Bruce.

Éste no le responde. Finalmente se va, dejando a Bruce perdido en sus recuerdos…

* * *

 _-Muy bien, vámonos –dice Bruce mientras esperaba paciente en la baticueva. -Si no puedes ponerte el traje aquí, me preocupa lo que harás allá afuera._

 _Alfred llegó con te en una bandeja. Bruce tomó su taza y sonrió, mientras vio de reojo a Jason escondiéndose detrás del monitor._

 _-Quizá se esté acicalando –respondió Alfred. –Recuerdo que el amo Richard pasó casi media hora admirando su reflejo la primera vez que se puso la capa._

 _-¡Jason, sal de ahí o iré a patrullar sin ti!_

 _El muchacho saltó desde atrás y cayó a los pies de Alfred, que brincó del susto. -¡Dios mío!_

 _-¡Ja, los engañé!_

 _-Sí… si no te hubiera visto deslizarte tras la computadora hace un momento._

 _\- No, los engañé._

 _\- ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunta Bruce._

 _-Se siente estupendo. Mírenme. Soy Robin, el Chico Maravilla. ¿Estás bromeando? Esto es genial. Vamos, viejo, debemos perseguir a los malos._

 _Bruce dejó su taza y se puso la máscara. Jason saltó hasta el batimovil con alegría._

 _-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!_

* * *

Cierra la ventana con las fotografías de Jason y gruñe, -Sé que estás ahí, sal de una buena vez –dice con voz severa. El Hombre de Acero baja suavemente y sonríe. –Supongo que no soy tan bueno ocultándome en las sombras como tu Bruce.

No le responde. Abre un acceso en su monitor y se pone a trabajar ignorando por completo a su compañero. Clark ve la bandeja que estaba a su lado sin tocar, y lo vuelve a ver con molestia, -Deberías comer algo. Sé que has estado patrullando toda la noche, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Desde cuándo eres mi niñera? –le responde sin ocultar su enojo.

-Cuidarnos mutuamente, eso lo hacen los amigos. –le responde tranquilamente. –Y sé que no has estado bien estas semanas Bruce.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Qué quieres?

Clark suspira y va al grano, -Vi las noticias. Sé que atrapaste al Joker. Pero me preocupa la forma en como actuaste estas semanas. Fuiste… demasiado violento, más de lo usual.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? Que ese no eres tú.

Batman se levanta de la silla y va hacia él con ira, -¿¡Y tu quien crees que soy, Kent?!

-Te conozco Bruce…

-¿Me conoces? Entonces como me conoces tan bien, sabes que no me interesa lo que piensas. Hago el trabajo que nadie es capaz de hacer. En tu sagrado altar, donde te riges omnipotente no tienes ni idea de los alcances a los que llegan criminales como el Joker, Doble Cara o Bane. Gotham no es la sublime Metrópolis. Aquí tienes que ensuciarte para enfrentar a esos hijos de puta.

-¿Te das cuenta cómo hablas, Bruce? Por más ira que hayas sentido, siempre has controlado tus emociones, y ahora, eres completamente visceral.

¿¡Y qué esperabas? –le grita finalmente -¡Perdí a Jason, Clark! ¡Perdí a mi hijo! ¿¡Qué esperas que haga?!

-Solo quiero que bajes un poco tu agresividad.

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo… como debí hacerlo desde el principio…

En ese momento deja de hablar y baja la mirada. –Bruce, no fue tu culpa.

-Si tan solo hubiese ido más rápido… un par de minutos antes… solo bastaban para llegar a él. Pero no lo pude alcanzar… ¿cómo?... ¿cómo te puedes recuperar de algo así, Clark?

El Hombre de Acero se queda en silencio, sin saber que responderle. Bruce se acerca, completamente derrotado, -¿Cómo seguir adelante? Dar vuelta a la hoja y seguir… como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Jason no hubiese existido.

-Eso no pasará. Tú, Dick, Alfred, Bárbara, lo mantendrán vivo. Pero si sigues en ese… camino a la perdición, castigándote a ti mismo, te irás perdiendo en tu propio dolor.

-Eso quisiera… sabes, hundirme completamente en un sueño profundo, olvidar… pero no puedo. Debo seguir, Batman debe seguir.

Superman no sabía que decir, lo único que acató a hacer fue ponerle las manos en los hombros. –No estás solo. Recuérdalo. Y… tómate un tiempo, Bruce. Lo necesitas. Gotham puede sobrevivir unos días sin Batman.

-Claro –le responde suavemente. –Tomarme un tiempo… quizás.

Clark se va pero antes Bruce lo llama, -Agradezco lo que intentas hacer Clark, aunque a veces no parece.

-Lo sé. –le responde sonriendo. –Cuídate Bruce.

Finalmente el kirptoniano se va. Cuando lo pierde de vista, Bruce vuelve a ver el Batimovil y sonríe, _-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!_

* * *

 **Solo las personas capaces de amar intensamente pueden sufrir un gran dolor, pero esta misma necesidad de amar sirve para contrarrestar sus duelos y las cura.**

 **Leo Tolstoy**


End file.
